


come hover over me (speak something close to me)

by mamalovesherbagels



Series: Chimney Whump Central [10]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Violence but not super graphic, chimney's got a stalker, he doesn't tell anyone because he's a depressed dumbass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamalovesherbagels/pseuds/mamalovesherbagels
Summary: At first he thinks it'll stop there, one threatening letter. But he doesn't. He doesn't tell anyone, though, because really, who does he even have to tell anymore? Set in season 2 during the Captain Chimney era.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Chimney Whump Central [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726990
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	come hover over me (speak something close to me)

Loneliness is something that he’s used to, he just hadn’t had to (completely) deal with for a while. So it sucks and stings extra bad now that it’s here again.

Maddie and him are “taking a moment” which might be code for never   
getting back together, he’s temporary captain when he doesn’t want to be and everyone hates him because he has no fucking idea what he’s doing, Athena and Bobby are too busy fighting his suspension and wedding planning or whatever to check in on him very much and he gets that. He guesses he still has Karen, but she’s Hen’s wife and probably second hand pissed off at him from all the stores Hen is telling her about him. Probably exaggerated, but whatever.

When the first letter comes, threatening him over the death of some guy’s wife they apparently failed to save, he actually laughs. Bitterly, but still. It’s like that John Mulaney joke, where everything is going wrong so you can’t even be mad at the next bad thing that happens because “it might as well happen.”

It unnerves him a bit, to the point where he can’t stomach eating dinner that night, but he figures whoever this dude is, he’ll stop there. He’s probably in the anger stage of grief and though Chim would never pull any creepy threatening shit like that, he knows rage at the universe after a loved one dies all too well. He’ll give the bereaved husband a free pass. So he just goes to sleep.

.

Only it doesn’t stop there. And why not, honestly? His quality of life these days is already pretty low, so does it really matter if it gets a little worse? He gets more letters, feels like someone is watching over him- but he figures that part is just paranoia. He feels a little bad for how snappish he’s being with the team, but they’re not the ones dealing with stalkers, so he doesn’t feel _that_ bad about it. He suppose he should tell them, or if not them at least someone, especially since a good friend of his is a cop, but eh. He’s not feeling too good about himself these days, so he doesn’t feel like he’s worth making a fuss over it. He figures the guy will eventually burn himself out. Besides, he inadvertently helped Doug stalk Maddie, so this is probably just karma. It’s fine, really. He deserves it.

.

He starts to get really scared a few weeks later when someone starts knocking on his door almost every night at three am, like clockwork. No matter how quick he is getting to the door, no one is ever there when he opens it.

It stops when he gets a security system. He’s relieved for all of two days before he realizes that it means he’s being full on stalked, that whoever it is, they’ve been watching him and his home closely enough to know that he set up cameras.

He accidentally yells at Buck over something minor that morning, and he immediately starts apologizing, but Buck calls him a jerk and storms off. 

He supposes he deserves that, too.

.

About a month and a half after it all started, he’s decided he’s had enough. He can’t do this anymore, can’t constantly be living in fear. He’s going to go to Athena’s house; he’s going to tell her anything. She’ll probably tell him that he’s a complete idiot for not telling her sooner, but he is a complete idiot, so that’s fair.

He feels someone rush up behind him as he’s walking out to his car, but it’s too late. The baseball bat smashes into his head before he can turn around.

He wakes up in the trunk of a car. Absolutely excellent.

.

He ends up tied up in the basement of the guy’s house, and now that he sees the man’s face, he knows exactly who he is. He remembers. He also remembers being suspicious that his wife’s “accident” that killed her wasn’t actually an accident. Again, absolutely excellent.

If he wasn’t already sure this was going to end in him getting murdered (because really, what’s this guy going to do, abduct and torture him and then just let him free after seeing his face?), he is now.

Maybe he’ll get to see his mom again, he thinks. At least he hopes so. His life… quite frankly is miserable, so he supposes death isn’t the worst thing in the world, so long as he gets to see his mom again. He just wishes he had been given a chance to say goodbye to Maddie and Hen first.

.

He’s in pain all over. 

He’s sure he has a concussion, multiple of his ribs are broken, and he thinks his shoulder is, too. He shudders to think of how much torture it will take for this man to deem sufficient before he finally kills him.

God, the anxiety of what’s coming next and the shooting pain all over his body just makes him beg the man to kill him every time he hears the footsteps coming towards him.

“Not yet, Howie, not yet.”

.

“Well, it looks like the captain is late today,” Buck snickers, and he jumps a bit when Hen drops the glass of water in her hand it shatters, the sound echoing throughout the station.

“Hen?”

“Chimney’s never late,” she says blankly, a whole host of other concerning behaviors of his finally clicking into place, “I think something might be wrong with him.”


End file.
